a familylike reunion
by mileyandoliverfan4life
Summary: They met 2 years in the past then the girl saw the boy at the mall went to say hi and stuff happpend o and if your wondering the boy was named mitchel and the girls name is miley and it was 2 years after Hannah Montana ended and miley was 16 and mitchel
1. the big suprise

miley Cyrus was walking in the mall alone, she lost touch with your two best friends 2 years ago since Emily had to move to sanfrinsisco and mitchel got way too famous. Then she spotted someone who she thought she met before and she did so she went up to him and looked him straight in the face and there he was she recognized him by his big nose ,big chin , his smile and his crooked pinkies.

And his name was ……..

A cliffhanger I know you know who the person is


	2. the best of friends

The guy was dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum ladies and gentlemen you know him you love him and you just can't get enough of him

Mitchel Tate musso

Miley couldent believe it

Miley: mitchel o my god its been so long

Mitchel: miley is that you

Miley: of course its me this is great now we can be friends again .so how are things

Mitchel: well im not as popular as I was before and ive been missing you and Emily

Miley: well at least we can be friends again right

Mitchel: of course we can miles we have been friends ever since Hannah Montana and you know what even if we never saw each other you and Emily were still my 2 best friends

Miley: really

Mitchel yeah

Then a group of fans spotted both of them together and one of them yelled

A fan: look mley and mitchel are friends aagian

Another fan: lets get them

Mitchel and miley: uho

So miley and mitchel had a fun day but in mitchels mind was another girl, not just any girl his other best friend Emily he wanted to find her he wanted to so bad that he knew miley wanted to find her too.you see mitchel loved both of them but like sisters and he wanted to find emiley so they can be friends again more then friends soul friends(witch means best friends forever)

Ill write more on Thursday or if I have another idea ill post it ok bye o and review or no more


	3. the search for a friend

Mitchel came over mileys house the very next day

Miley: so Mitch what are you doing here

Mitchel: I want to find Emily

Miley: what you want to find Emily why

Mitchel: miley shes our friend and we can just go to sanfrinsisco and find her

Miley: do you know how long it takes to get there and what if she's not there anymore

Mitchel: well she is I know it and well it takes 3 hours to get there but its worth it

Miley: fine we will go and we can check into the Hannah Montana hotel

Mitchel: there's a Hannah Montana hotel there?

Miley: you never knew

So they went and packed and went to check in to the hotel and after there long tired journey there they went to bed and the next chapter will be the start of the adventure called lets find Emily


	4. a lost friend

Miley: come on mitchel let's go we don't have much time we only checked in for a week

Mitchel: miley chill we can stay longer come on the check in guy is clueless see ill show you

Mitchel: hey I want to check in to the imperial suite were its forbidden to go in unless you were on Hannah Montana

Check in guy: sorry the Hannah Montana cast will never come here they have broken up so no there wont be any Hannah Montana signing because it will just be to pain full for one of them to come here

Mitchel: dude im from Hannah Montana im mitchel musso and that's miley Cyrus

Check in guy: sorry Billy ray won't sing one of his songs here im sorry

Mitchel: you see miley now come on

So they went but what will happen when miley and mitchel get lost well miitchel doesn't but miley does and what's up with the police officer I mean he doesn't believe mitchel is her friend so she says mitchels her older brother weird

Miley and mitchel were walking and unfoutanly miley had to go potty so she didn't tell mitchel and she went without telling him man she was crazy that's how she got lost so when she went out she couldn't find him so guess what little miss miley went to the police and said

Miley: I cant seem to find someone

Police officer: well is it your friend if it is we wont believe you sorry but last time we believed someone they died

Miley: o no it's not my friend its my ……………………… brother my older brother

Police officer: and how'd you get lost

Miley: I went to the bathroom without telling him

Police officer: do you know how dangerous it is to not tell someone that this is a big city and who knows if you went looking for him you might have been kidnapped

Miley: I know but I had to go real bad and the worst thing is I forgot my cell phone at my house

Police officer: well do you know his cell number by heart

Miley: no

Police officer: well then I don't know what to say you just have to stay here maby he will come and get you here

Miley: right maby

Then she started to cry


	5. one friend found onother one to go

Mitchel was walking and it was kinda quit so he looked back and miley wasent there he kept searching and searching for her then she went to the police station

Mitchel: hi im looking for a girl named milry

Bob (that's the police officers name): ah yes you must be her older brother

Mitchel: older brother

Bob: yes we don't take care of crimes with friend caue you know last time we did that the person got killed

Mitchel: o well yeah of course im her older brother hi im mitchel

Bob: yes yes umm you are ill believe you cause she looks just like you o tell me how old are you guys

Mitchel: im 18 and miley is 16

Bob: great ill go get her

He went to go get her

They left the police officer talking

Mitchel: so you went to the bathroom and didn't tell me miley that's the stupidest thing to do

Miley: I know and im sorry ok

They went back to the hotel and went to sleep well at least miley did

Mitchel was watching the news at 11 and it said that miley and mitchel were friends again then he fell asleep to the music on the commercial it was a friendship song all 3 of them made when they were still doing Hannah Montana and when they split up they couldn't think of Hannah Montana and now there was a picture of the Hannah Montana cast on the wall in front of the TV great now what a Hannah Montana gift bag well when miley or mitchel looked at it it made them tear up up a bit

Review for more tomorrow bye


	6. what happend when an old friend is gone

When mitchel woke up miley was still asleep so he turned on the morning news

The morning news: today we have a very tragic story to tell you about

Cody linly star of Hannah Montana who played Jake Ryan died last night none knew how it happened or when it happened but it happened so his funeral will be on his birthday in November now I know its June and November is in a long time but we will keep you notified for more stuff

Mitchel turned of the TV and just sat there quietly then 5 minutes later he woke up miley

Mitchel: miley wake up I have something to tell you

Miley: what is it mitch

Mitchel: I just watched the news codys gone

Miley: what are you talking about?

Mitchel: he died last night

Miley: great first Jason and now cody

Mitchel: wait Jason died

Miley: umm no he moved to Rome and well I never some him since

Mitchel: miley do you know what this means

Miley: ummm noo

Mitchel: it means now that there gone we only have each other

Miley: not if we find Emily

Mitchel: I know but it will take a long time

Miley: well then what are we going to do now

Mitchel: umm I don't know…..miley are you starting to cry

Miley: but ill be ok mean he was my first kiss but its ok

Mitchel: miley I miss him to but atleast we might find emily

Miley: shure but how is Emily going to take it when she finds out cody died

Mitchel : I don't know maby she doesent know

Now were moving on to emilys point of view

Emily osment was sitting in her room nearly crying cause she watched the news she knows what happened to cody

Haley: hey Emily why are you crying

Emily: cause first Jason moves then mitchel got to famous and i lost in touch with miley and now cody died

Haley: o well sorry but you will find them sooner or later

Emily: no I wont they are proubly friends right now they proubly forgot about me well you know what im going to forget about them

She went and got that picture they took when they were younger and throw it against the wall

Haley: Emily you're freaking out they didn't forget you

Emily: I don't care they are proubly not even looking for me

But was she wrong

The next chapter will have

Memories from when they were on Hannah Montana

A good cry

A friend found

And in the end a good laugh

But that's not the ending not yet

Well ill post more in a couple of days


End file.
